1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to spray of liquid in a warewashing machine and methods therefore. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an arm for spraying liquid within a warewashing machine that is rotatable.
2. Description of Related Art
Warewashers have one or more arms that spray liquid or water onto wares, such as, glasses, utensils, plates, and the like. Warewashers may have wash arms and rinse arms. Wash arms recirculate water that includes detergent from a wash tank. Rinse arms within warewasher serve dual functions of removing chemical detergent left over after the wash cycle and imparting heat energy (commonly referred to as heat units) to the ware for sanitization purposes. Spray patterns are created by utilizing varying types of spray nozzles in conjunction with spray arms. Standards, such as, for example, government standards or Energy Star, require ever lowering water and energy consumption. Warewashers have water that is sprayed by the rinse arm nozzles that may miss an intended target wasting the water leading to inefficiency and increased water and energy consumption.
As shown in FIG. 2, an unbent arm 1 may rotate, as shown by arrows B, and be positioned to have water spray 110 pointed in a downward direction above one or more wares 300. Unbent arm 1 is free of bent portions. Unbent arm 1 has nozzles that spray streams A, B, and C. Streams A, B, and C of spray 110 of unbent arm 1 all do not contact or miss corner wares 320. By missing corner wares 320 water usage is increased leading to inefficiency.
As shown in FIG. 4, unbent arm 1 may rotate, as shown by arrows C, and be positioned to have water spray pointed in an upward direction below one or more wares 300. In contrast, when unbent arm 1 is below wares, streams A, B, and C of arm 1 contact corner wares, such as, for example, corner glasses 420. For example, streams A and C enter all of corner glasses 420.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, that there is a need for an arm having a spray pattern that maximizes a coverage area or maximizes contact with wares within a wash chamber of the warewasher. There is a further need for an arm that ensures that the water leaving the nozzles of the arm is not wasted by missing an intended target.